


Secrets Well Kept

by hazelthewriter (hazel_thewriter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Canon Compliant, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Forbidden Love, Hogwarts, Love Triangles, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sibling Rivalry, Sisters, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_thewriter/pseuds/hazelthewriter
Summary: Andromeda Tonks was a strange case, born into The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, she was disowned by her family in her 7th year for falling in love with a Muggle-Born Hufflepuff named Ted Tonks. Her love and willingness to break from her family's tradition lead her down a difficult road. This story explores the dynamics between all three Black sisters during Andromeda's final year at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is very much a work in progress, and my first time ever writing a fanfiction I'm willing to put out publicly. If you're coming from my Andromeda Tik Toks, welcome! Thank you for giving my writing a chance. I've had the username Hazelthewriter for years and yet this marks the first time I've been willing to share my writing publicly, so thank you for the support!
> 
> If you want to easily share this fic on Tumblr, first Thank You! Second, you can reblog this- https://hazelthewriter.tumblr.com/post/636400731502608384/wenarcissa-and-ihave-never-set-eyes-on-our
> 
> I do hope to add in some LGBTQ rep in this fan fiction down the road. I myself am Asexual so writing anything romance has never come easy to me personally. For now, the story is focusing on familial bonds and two book cannon relationships. Down the road, I hope to add some diversity to the relationship department. 
> 
> Also, of course, none of these characters belong to me, and this world is from J.K Rowlings Harry Potter Universe.

Andromeda had grown accustomed to keeping secrets. The secrets she kept were fragile ones, ones that her family would not approve of, nor her friends, nor her house. It was a dangerous secret, but the alternative was one she could not live with.

Andromeda Black was not like most of her family, and this was something she was well aware of. No matter how much she tried to pretend she was not different from her family, she never did seem to succeed.  She was not as quietly  beautiful as her younger sister, Narcissa, and neither was she harsh and cruel as her older sister Bellatrix was.

No, Andromeda was different, because ever since her fifth year, she had been harboring a secret from her family, friends, and house. A secret that's on the verge of discovery. And which would send Andromeda down a road from which she could never look back.

It had all began at the start of her fifth year. Bellatrix was in her seventh year at Hogwarts, and Narcissa in her fourth year. It had been the year that along with her supply list for school, had came a prefect badge. Her parents had actually showed some pride in their daughter,. Although Bellatrix had been in a mood after that, as she had never been a Prefect. That was fine, as Bellatrix was always in some kind of mood.

It was the Prefect badge that had contributed to her journey. That was how she had met Edward Tonks, the Hufflepuff boy who had changed her life.

Prefect duty had been how they first met. Ted had been as friendly as ever, despite the cold shoulder she had given him at first. If not for her slipping grades in History of Magic, they may have never progressed beyond that.  Professor Binns had decided that if Andromeda hoped to pass his class, she would need help outside of class. And, at Headmaster Dumbledore's request, Ted Tonks had agreed to tutor Andromeda.

Thus beginning the unlikely story of a Slytherin Pureblood, and a Hufflepuff Muggle-born.


	2. Andromeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda embarks on the Hogwarts Express. We meet several characters, such as Ted Tonks and Lucius Malfoy, both of whom have an interest in Andromeda.

Bellatrix was not at the platform to send her sisters off, neither was Andromeda’s father. He had found himself busy with work again. Narcissa, now a sixth year, and Andromeda, a seventh year. Their mother, Druella had seen them off with a stiff hug. 

Andromeda and Narcissa, used to their mothers' lack of interest in their lives, seemed unbothered. Narcissa and Andromeda were quite different and yet sisters all the same. One blonde and delicately built, with bright blue eyes. The other tall and slender, with dark chestnut hair, a white streak hidden amongst the gently curled hair, and soft hazel eyes.

They parted ways without a word when they reached the gleaming Hogwarts Express. Narcissa was off to find her friends; Andromeda heading off to the Prefect carriage.

The Prefect carriage wasn't full yet. It was to Andromeda’s displeasure that she saw Lucius Malfoy was already sitting in the carriage. The seventh-year boy had shown too much of an interest in Andromeda for her liking. It was hardly a surprise when he immediately stood up and walked over to her.

“I heard that Dumbledore was still planning on you having to take tutoring sessions from that mudblood Tonks,” Lucius commented to Andromeda, shaking his head in disgust.  
“I don’t think I could have gotten through last year without hexing that filthy mudblood,” he commented, clearly thinking that Andromeda shared his sentiment. 

“Well then, it’s a good thing you aren’t the one taking tutoring lessons,” Andromeda stated, her voice hardly sounding amused. 

If she could have been certain that Bellatrix wouldn’t go after Ted should she discover Andromeda's secret, she would have jinxed Malfoy just to shut him up. But her concern for what may happen to Ted should any pureblood extremist find out kept her from doing so.

“And there he is now!” Lucius crowed, interrupting Andromeda’s thoughts as Ted entered the compartment. The Head Boy badge gleamed on his uniform.

“It’s a good thing Amelia is Head Girl, there’s no way I would listen to a filthy mudblood like you,” Lucious added. Andromeda managed to resist a resurgence in her urge to hex Malfoy.

“Amelia is an excellent witch, I’m glad she’s earned your respect, Malfoy,” Ted commented, forcing a slight smile.

Lucius had no response for that, and so trying to save face the pompous prefect returned to his seat, contenting himself to glower at Ted.

Once the compartment was nearing full, Amelia Harding entered the carriage. The dark-haired Ravenclaw's family was from America. They were one of the pureblood families to have lived in the states and had moved to Britain when Amelia was ten. While Amelia had lived in Britain for the past seven years, she had retained an American accent. 

“Alright Prefects, I’m Amelia Harding, as most of you should know" Amelia stated. "I'll be your Head Girl this year, and Ted Tonks is our Head Boy,” she said, even as Lucius made a face at Ted.

“Malfoy, I saw that,” Amelia said, shooting Lucius a glance, before fixing her even gaze on the rest of the room. 

“I plan to avoid any sort of house rivalry between the various prefects this year,” Amelia stated. "We all should be supporting each other in our goal of being role models for the younger students."

Amelia gave a small before pulling a list from her bag to start discussing the various logistical things. From the various years duties, the passcode for the Prefects bathrooms, when and where Prefects would be meeting weekly, and so on. 

Ted had remained silent throughout Amelia’s talking. Lucius had continued to shoot Ted scowls across the room. Finally, Amelia dismissed them all. Andromeda was quick to leave before Lucius could try to start a conversation. She had only gotten past the first few compartments in the main carriage when she heard footsteps behind her.

“Andromeda! Wait,” Ted called from a few yards back, closing the distance. “I need to talk to you about our tutoring schedule for this term,” he said, now peeking into a compartment. “Could talk in here?” he suggested, nodding towards the compartment.

“Of course,” she said, keeping her tone even. She glanced around to confirm that neither Lucius nor Narcissa were within earshot before she ducked into the compartment with Ted. 

Once she had closed the door, she turned, caught off guard by a kiss. Momentary surprise forgotten she kissed Ted back before stepping back.

“What if someone sees?” she asked, sounding concerned, although Ted had a contagiously playful smile.

“Come on Dromeda, Bellatrix is gone and there's no one around. What's there to worry about?” he asked.

“Narcissa for one, and let’s see who’s that blonde kid who's got it in for you?” Andromeda asked, folding her arms. “If Malfoy found out he’d be sure to tell everyone, and it wouldn’t be long before Bella found out,” Andromeda pointed out, tone serious.

“As if I couldn’t handle Malfoy, Dromeda, people are going to have to find out sooner or later,” he said. “Why not now?”

“Ted, I've told you how dangerous that would be, you know how my family is! They hardly like that Dumbledore has you tutoring me,” she said, shaking her head a bit.

“I’d never let anything happen to you, you know that,” Ted said, reaching forward to take Andromeda’s hand, even as her expression softened a bit.

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” she replied, glancing down. “If my parents found out how I feel about you, let alone if Bella did...” she made eye contact. “Ted, I don’t like the crowd Bella’s hanging out with- she's always been against people like you- but now,” Andromeda said, shaking her head a bit. “We have to be careful if I lost you-” she didn’t finish as Ted pulled her into a hug.

“I’m sorry Dromeda, you’re right, we’ll be careful,” he said, hugging her for a few moments longer before letting go. “I was thinking three times a week,” he said. “For tutoring sessions,” he added. 

Andromeda hesitated, a slight frown souring her expression. "Three times a week seems more like a homework group than tutoring," she pointed out. "Best we not go over twice a week if we don't want Cissy or Malfoy catching on," Andromeda proposed. 

Ted nodded. “You have a point,” he conceded, before glancing over her shoulder, out of the compartment. “Looks like the coast is clear,” he said. “Tuesdays and Fridays?” he added.

Andromeda nodded. “Yeah, I’ll see you soon,” she said, and then he was gone. She waited several minutes, before slipping out of the compartment as well. And making her way towards the area of the train that her friends typically occupied. She wasn’t popular, but she had a few friends across the houses.

Andromeda arrived at her compartment without bumping into any trouble. She passed the rest of the train ride laughing with her friends as she tried to put her worries out of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I have 10 chapters from 2016 that I'm working on editing and uploading. We'll see what a posting schedule looks like once I have the plot straightened out for future chapters.


	3. Narcissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted, much to Narcissa’s surprise as she shot a glance at Andromeda who seemed equally surprised. Uneasy murmuring was drowned out by the Gryffindors shouting, as Slytherins whispered about how strange it was, a Black sorted into Gryffindor.
> 
> Andromeda and Narcissa begin the school year off with a shock as young Sirus black proves to be more of the Black Sheep of the family than they thought.
> 
> \----

Narcissa had always been the quiet one in her family. She didn’t argue with Bella like Ani insisted upon doing, nor did she argue with either of her parents. And she was not as outspoken, or proud in attitude as Bella.

She looked different from both her sisters as well. Ani and Bella had the same dark hair, even the same streak of white, their eyes were both shades of brown. She had blonde hair, and her eyes were blue.

Her one similarity to her sisters was her house, but that was not a surprise. All of the Black family ended up in Slytherin- a fact they prided themselves on.

As she entered the Great Hall, and headed towards the Slytherin table, she spotted her sister. Andromeda was taking a seat at the table, and to her displeasure, Lucius Malfoy slipped into the seat next to Ani.

Lucius’s pursuit of Andromeda had been driving Narcissa a bit mad. She knew her sister well enough to see that Andromeda did not like Lucius, although Narcissa herself could not see why. The Malfoy boy was handsome, smart, and definitely a Wizard her parents would approve of. She had never quite been able to work up the courage to talk to Lucius directly though.

Making her way towards the Slytherin table, she took a seat at the bench across from Andromeda and Lucius.

“Hey Cissy, how was the train ride?” Andromeda asked, Narcissa had noticed that Andromeda had scooted away from Lucius.

“Fine,” she replied. “And you?” she asked her sister. Before Andromeda could answer for herself Lucius had thrown an arm around Andromeda’s shoulders, a smile on his face.

“The trip was just fine, if you don't count that mudblood Tonks acting all-” Lucius began to say before getting an elbow to a ribs from Andromeda.

“Get your arm off of me, Malfoy,” Andromeda said in a low voice. A tone Narcissa recognized from when they were younger, when Andromeda would defend her from Bellatrix's taunting.

Lucius had the smarts to listen, and for good measure, he scooted a bit away from Andromeda, who had gone on to acting as if nothing had happened.

“The train ride was fine,” Andromeda said to Narcissa, nodding a bit.

“That’s good, I-” Andromeda was cut off as the first years filed into the Great Hall led by Professor McGonagall. Their cousin, Sirius would be starting this year, and Narcissa spotted her dark-haired cousin in line.

McGonagall placed the sorting hat upon the stool. A moment later the brim of the hat seemed to open and a simple song came from it.

“ _I have sat on many heads,_

_I have sorted many minds_

_into their houses that they belong_

_and never have I been wrong._

_So try me on, and I will see_

_which house it is you belong._

_Be it Gryffindor, the brave of heart,_

_Or Slytherin, where lie those of ambitious goals._

_Perhaps it is Ravenclaw, those wise and cunning folk,_

_Or Hufflepuff, where their loyalty is just._

_Do not worry, for I am the Sorting Hat,_

_And I know just where you belong._ ”

Besides the first years, everyone applauded, and the hat did a sort of bow to each of the house tables. Professor McGonagall stepped forward, unfurling a scroll of parchment, and began to read off names.

“When I call your name, you will step forward, take a seat on the stool, and put on the hat,” the Professor said. “Adrian, Lewis!”

A short boy with short red hair scampered up to the stool. A moment later the hat called out, “GRYFFINDOR!”

The kid hurried to the table that had began to clap loudly, the brash Gryffindors shouting and cheering.

“Avery, Markus!” McGonagall called.

A boy with messy brown hair, and who was taller than his classmates came up and sat down. After a few seconds of thought,

“SLYTHERIN!” shouted the hat, as the boy came to their table, Narcissa and the rest of her house stood up to cheer for their new housemate.

She sat down as McGonagall called, “Black, Sirius!”

Her cousin walked with a confident stride to the stool and took his seat. The hat took a good while longer than before, and then, as Narcissa got ready to stand and clap again-

“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted, much to Narcissa’s surprise as she shot a glance at Andromeda who seemed equally surprised. Uneasy murmuring was drowned out by the Gryffindors shouting, as Slytherins whispered about how strange it was, a Black sorted into Gryffindor.

Narcissa was so surprised she hardly heard the next few people being sorted, she faintly heard McGonagall call, “Evans, Lilly,” and a girl with auburn red hair stepped up to the stool.

“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted.

Several more students got sorted, as Narcissa’s mind reeled. A Black, sorted into Gryffindor. It’d never been heard of. When her Aunt and Uncle found out that Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor... well, she was glad she had been sorted into Slytherin. She didn’t hear any more of the sorting, and soon Dumbledore had stood to address the student body. The feast was on its way. Before long the plates vanished, and Andromeda was standing up (with Lucius quick to follow suit) and calling out to the first years.

“First years, this way now, I’ll be showing you to the dormitories,” Andromeda said, gesturing for them to follow her.


	4. Andromeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me make one thing clear, Malfoy,” Andromeda said, making a point to use his last name. “I’m not interested, nor will I ever be, you may as well give it a rest.”
> 
> Andromeda starts the year off making enemies rather than friends as more and more of her life as she knew it begins to unravel before her eyes. The question remains, is the path she's chosen worth risking not only everything she knows, but also risking everything she could have?  
> \------

It was Friday, the first day of classes had gone over with little fuss. Andromeda hadn’t had a chance to speak to Ted since the train ride. She had hardly seen him apart from stolen glances across the crowded great hall.

Checking the time once more, she couldn’t help but feel her heart leap a bit as she saw it was time for tutoring. She bridled her excitement to avoid seeming too eager for tutoring. She gathered up her History of Magic textbook and left the girls dormitory. 

She was halfway through the Slytherin common room, washed in a watery green color when a surprisingly cold hand grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. 

“Where could it be that you’re hurrying off to Andromeda?” said a voice that she knew belonged to none other than Lucius. 

“If I have to ask you to leave me be one more time, Malfoy, you may find yourself at the wrong end of my wand,” Andromeda warned in a no-nonsense tone. This resulted in him releasing her arm, she turned to see a dissatisfied frown on Lucius's face, almost a pout.

“Really, I don’t see why you're always so hostile, Andromeda,” Lucius said, shaking his head.

“Let me make one thing clear, Malfoy,” Andromeda said, making a point to use his last name. “I’m not interested, nor will I ever be, you may as well give it a rest,” she said, now turning to leave. She’d only gotten a few paces away when Malfoy’s words stopped her in her tracks.

“Off to study with the mudblood I suppose?” Malfoy called, speaking plenty loud for the rest of the common room to hear.

Andromeda gripped her wand so hard, her knuckles turned white. She couldn’t very well use it, and chance showing she cared. It was with forced restraint, that she continued to walk. 

“Oh, you’ll regret ignoring me, Andromeda,” he called after her. “Go on, run off to your tutoring lessons from that mudblood Tonks,” Malfoy called after her, as she finally escaped the room.

He was taunting her, baiting her into responding, but she didn’t dare. Now safe in the hall, she hurried off towards her tutoring lessons.  
She reached the History of Magic classroom that Professor Binns had been kind enough to allow her and Ted to use. She was a few minutes late, thanks to Malfoy, but she knew Ted would likely understand.

“There you are, I thought you’d decided not to come,” Ted said, a playful smile touching his lips as she closed the door behind her.

“Sorry, I had some delays in leaving,” she apologized, already deciding not to trouble Ted with what had happened, it would only make him worried. 

A flicker of doubt seemed to cross Ted’s face, concern to be more accurate, but it vanished as Andromeda took a seat next to him. 

“I assume you settled in alright?” Andromeda asked, he always settled in well enough, everyone save Malfoy seemed to like Ted. The same could be said for herself, the only difference being that Andromeda didn’t feel people liked her for who she was, rather for the reputation that the Black family had. 

“Yeah, although that cousin of yours, Sirius, and the Potter boy have already caused some mayhem,” Ted said, shaking his head slightly. 

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. “Is that so, what could they have possibly done? It’s only the second day of classes!” Andromeda said, sounding rather curious. 

Ted smiled a bit as well. “Well, they snuck down to the Quidditch pitch yesterday evening and managed to get into the broom shed,” Ted said, shaking his head slightly. “Amelia saw them heading down from the Ravenclaw tower, and we managed to stop them before anyone could get hurt,” Ted said.

Andromeda couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “I can’t say I’m surprised, Sirius has always had a knack for mischief,” she granted. 

“Well, I’ll be sure to keep an eye on him and Potter this year,” Ted said, although it was clear the whole ordeal amused him as well. 

“Gryffindor though, that’s a first,” Ted commented. “At least as far as I’m aware,” he added.

Andromeda nodded, frowning a bit. “It is a first, every Black before him has a Slytherin,” she agreed. 

Ted now frowned a bit as well. “Is something wrong?” he asked, sounding concerned, even as Andromeda shook her head, perhaps too quickly.

“Dromeda, if something's wrong, you know you can tell me,” he said, watching her carefully.

She hesitated a moment, before glancing down. “I’m worried about Sirius I suppose,” she said. “Blacks expect their children to be in Slytherin, and when my Aunt and Uncle hear of this,” she paused. “Let's just say I’m glad I'm in Slytherin,” she said.

Ted frowned a bit more, even as he shook his head. “But that’s not right, how can they expect him to be something he’s not?” Ted asked, sounding perplexed.

“My family isn’t like yours,” Andromeda said, shaking her head a bit. “There’s a set way you're expected to act, and if you stray from it, there’s consequences,” Andromeda said. 

“Dromeda. . .” Ted said, taking her hand now as a way to comfort her. “Have you considered that maybe your parents wouldn’t care about us if they knew it made you happy?” he asked tentatively. 

Andromeda shook her head. “Ted, you don’t understand, you know how awful Bella could be, where do you think she learned it from?” Andromeda asked.

Ted frowned a bit. “Narcissa seems nice enough, and Dromeda, you know you’re nothing like your sister,” Ted said.

This made Andromeda actually laugh, although it wasn’t a cheerful one like before, rather cold and humorless.

“You’d be one of the few who think that, Ted,” she said. “Last name aside, people mistake me for her all the time,” she said, sounding rather hurt, because, it did hurt. To see people jump out of fear when they momentarily confused her for her heartless sister. Bella had terrorized the school. Narcissa had the good fortune to look nothing like either of her sisters, but Andromeda had been cursed to look too similar to a sister with whom she never could relate. 

Regersisting the almost hurt expression on Ted’s face, she shook her head.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so pessimistic,” she muttered, standing even as she slipped her hand out of Ted’s grasp. “There’s not much to study, being the start of the year and all, maybe I should just go,” Andromeda said, gathering up her things and closing the short distance between her and the door.

“Dromeda, wait!” Ted called, stepping towards her, but it was too late, she had already slipped out the door.

Ted had never been forceful, rude, or brash like Malfoy, and as such a gentlemen, Andromeda knew he wouldn’t chase her down.

She needed time to think. She knew she loved Ted, but it was because she loved him that she wondered if it wasn’t better to break his heart rather than risk his life. He may not believe her family was as bad as she made them out to be, but with the crowd her sister Bella had been running with, and the subtle support her parents showed towards Bellatrix’s activities, she wasn’t sure what her family was capable of.


	5. Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love is a powerful thing, more powerful than many give it credit,” the Friar said.
> 
> The Fat Friar and Ted Tonks have an insightful conversation regarding Andromeda and Ted's situation. 
> 
> \----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is a slightly shorter chapter, should have another one up early next week! I'll be busy spending the weekend running a charity live stream on my YouTube for Thankmas with some other cosplayers! Come check us out at my YouTube Hazelthewriter.

Ted sighed, as he leaned against the table. Even though it had only been a few days into the new school year, he couldn’t help but feel things had been better between him and Andromeda when Bella had plagued the school's halls.

First on the train, and then now, she was pushing him away. He didn’t have much time to think alone however, as a voice spoke up behind him, startling him greatly.

“A bit of extra studying young Edward?” spoke up a voice that Ted recognized as belonging to the Fat Friar, Hufflepuffs house ghost. 

“Friar,” Ted greeted, as he turned to face the ghost. “I was actually getting ready to leave, tutoring sessions over and all,” he explained, picking up his textbook.

The Friar smiled. “Tutoring with Miss Andromeda Black I assume?” he asked.

Ted frowned. “How did you-?” he asked, sounding confused.

“I passed by the girl on her way out, and besides, many of the castle's ghosts have been talking about it,” the Friar explained. 

Ted nodded, although he didn’t look too relieved at that answer.

“I’m not one to give in to rumors, but word amongst us ghosts is that these tutoring sessions are a bit more than study sessions?” the Friar asked, raising a ghostly eyebrow.

Ted’s blushing gave it all away, even as he glanced down. “Look, it’s not-” he started to say.

“Oh to be young and in love,” the Friar said, shaking his head as he smiled, leaving Ted to flush even more. “Miss Black is a smart young lady too,” he added.

“Look, Friar, I should really be heading back to the common room...” Ted started to say.

The Friar now frowned. “Ah, I see,” he said, seeming to have figured something out. Before Ted could question, the Friar spoke again. “You two are not seeing eye to eye? Perhaps you would like some advice?” the Friar suggested.

Ted felt himself blushing even more, by this point he was surly tomato red. He was on the verge of saying no, when he changed his mind, relaxing a bit. “Actually yeah, some advice would be nice,” he conceded.

The Friar nodded, smiling.. “Well, tell me what it is that happened,” he invited.

Ted nodded, before launching into explaining how worried Andromeda had seemed, and how strangely enough, even with Bella gone, she seemed even more worried than usual. 

“I’m hopelessly confused as to what it is she wants,” he concluded, now focusing on the floorboards beneath his feet.

The Friar nodded thoughtfully, remaining silent for what seemed to stretch on for eternity. Finally, he spoke.

“The Black family has been around for a long time,” the Friar said. “And they have always been a family that takes much pride in their blood status, as some witches and wizards do,” he said.

“Miss Andromeda here, and I suspect her young cousin Sirius are a different case than the rest of their family,” he said. “She has always been much kinder than any of the Blacks who have come through these halls. And young Sirius, why he’s only been here a few days and already he has shown to be much different than the rest of his family, the Sorting Hat saw that much,” the Friar said.

“She may very well be right, Edward, I fear that you do not quite understand how highly the Blacks praise their pure-blood status,” he cautioned. “Miss Andromeda, she does not appear to care about such insignificant things as blood purity, but that does not mean her family is the same,” he said, now noticing that Ted looked rather distressed by this news.

“But,” he said. “Love is a powerful thing, more powerful than many give it credit,” he said. “If you truly love this young lass, and she feels the same way, there may be hope for you two young ones yet,” the Friar concluded. 

Ted nodded a bit, digesting this carefully. “Thank you, Friar,” he said, now standing to pick up his stuff. “I appreciate the advice, I really do,” he said, now glancing at his watch. “I do think that I should be returning to the common room,” he said, stepping towards the door.

The Friar nodded, smiling a bit. “Good night, young Edward,” he bided farewell.


	6. Andromeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda has a forboding dream that leaves her unsettled and left with questions as to what this dream could mean for her future.

Andromeda reached the Slytherin common room without incident. She had managed to avoid Peeves, as she had heard the poltergeist down one of the corridors and adjusted her route. It was much to her relief, that Malfoy appeared to have vacated the common room by the time she arrived. In fact, the common room was rather empty. There were a few of the new first years sitting at one end of the room, talking, and she recognized the kid that had sat down by Malfoy when he was sorted. She couldn't place his name, although she knew it began with an 's'. He was sulking it seemed.

Not much in the mood to talk to anyone, she slipped into the dorm she shared with the other seventh year Slytherin girls. The four other girls looked up at her as she entered, their conversation died away at Andromeda's entrance.

"What were you all talking about?" Andromeda asked, curious as their conversation seemed to have halted because of her entrance. 

The girls shared a few glances before Hyacinth Parkison spoke up.

"Well, we were talking about how odd it was, a Black ending up in that mudblood loving house," Hyacinth commented. Andromeda forced a neutral expression. She didn't dare raise an issue to the vile phrase, it would only raise suspicion. Luckily, Mafalda Prewitt spoke up.

"You shouldn't use such a nasty word, Cynthia," she said, using her friend's nickname.

Hyacinth shrugged. "It's true, though, Gryffindor has always been a known, muggle-born lover," she said, rolling her eyes as she used a more tame word for the people she so clearly despised.

"Anyways, it is strange, that cousin of yours being sorted into Gryffindor," Hyacinth said, examining her manicured nails. "He must be the first Black to be sorted so," Hyacinth continued, shaking her head. "Shame really," she added.

Andromeda nodded, holding her tongue despite the amount of effort it took- she had never been a fan of Parkison. "Yes, it is," she got out. "Well, don't mind me too much, I think I'll be retiring for the night," she decided, and before any of the girls could protest, she had climbed into her bed and pulled the rich green curtains shut around her bed.

Ignoring the whispers she could still hear from the rest of the girls, Andromeda settled in. Closing her eyes, sleep found her without issue.

She didn't sleep soundly, however, far from it actually. Upon closing her eyes, she found herself in front of the Black Family Manor. She didn't seem to be able to move, and she found herself now seeming to rush forward into the manor.

The sitting room looked similar enough to the sitting room she was familiar with, from the times she had visited the manor that her aunt and uncle owned. The furniture was either newer looking, or in some cases, different from the furniture that currently resided in the Black Manor.

Sitting on the sofa, was a man she recognized from the painting she had seen in the upstairs room of the manor. He looked much younger but it was clear that he was her great-great-great uncle Phineas Nigellus. Sitting next to him, was a beautiful young woman, with dark hair, holding his hand. Andromeda could only assume it was his wife, Ursula.

Pacing back and forth in the room was another young man, who looked similar to another portrait she had seen- her cousin Sirius's namesake.

The only other person in the room was a severe-looking young woman, brooding by the mantle. Her expression was clearly dissatisfied.

It was then, that Andromeda heard the yelling, coming from the kitchen.

"You filthy blood traitor!" the shrill voice of a woman trilled, followed by the sounds of breaking china.

"Mother!" another voice cried out in response.

After a dizzying sensation, Andromeda found herself in the kitchen with Ella Black and, who she assumed to be her daughter, the only one missing from the sitting room, Iola.

Iola stood, wand drawn, but at her side, facing off her mother, who also had her wand drawn. Another piece of fine china was levitating beside her. The look in Ella's eyes was one that would strike terror in most, but Iola stood firm.

"You are a disgrace to this house!" Ella said, and with a flick of her wand, sent the plate flying towards her daughter. Iola raised her wand, and with a muttered 'protego,' the plate broke into pieces, as it struck an invisible wall.

"How could love be considered a disgrace?" Iola demanded, even as her mother summoned another dish from the cabinet, a. This time, Iola flicked her wand, sending it back to the cabinet.

"You are a Black!" Ella shouted. "Your duty to this house is to marry a respectable wizard, not some Muggle!" Ella shouted, and with a flick of her wand, she sent a bowl shattering against the wall, causing Iola to flinch.

"Then perhaps I should leave! If I cannot be with the man I love and be a Black, then I will not be a Black," Iola said defiantly. Andromeda found herself admiring the girl's spirit. Ella, on the other hand, was anything but admiring.

"You would dare to take a Muggles name?" Ella asked, no longer yelling,. Her tone was icy enough to make the room take on a dark chill.

"Get out," Ella said, her tone deathly quiet, when Iola didn't move, Ella rose her voice. "Get out of my house!" she said, even as she raised her wand.

Iola hesitation broke, and before her mother could cast any spell, the young woman had dissaperated. 

As Iola vanished so did the dream, fading to black. Andromeda woke suddenly- the chill from the kitchen still feeling present. She wasn't sure what the dream meant, or if it was more than a dream. Regardless, she was left feeling unsettled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for giving this a read! I really appreciate it, and any comments or kudos I get on this just help encourage me to keep writing and working on this story- that in and of itself, a reason to write more often is priceless so thank you for engaging with my writing. 
> 
> If you want to easily share this fic on Tumblr, first Thank You! Second, you can reblog this- https://hazelthewriter.tumblr.com/post/636400731502608384/wenarcissa-and-ihave-never-set-eyes-on-our
> 
> Also if you wanted to keep up to date on my work- you can find updates and info about me in these locations-
> 
> Tumblr, @hazelthewriter for various updates about this fan fiction and other things. Tik Tok, @hazelthewriter here I do a lot of cosplay content, mainly from PJO but I did just start cosplaying Andromeda on there and have a couple of videos about her in relation to this fanfic, more to come. Twitter, @hazelthewriter just lots of occasional random tweets, I most likely won't congest your Twitter feed I'm a noob there. And finally, Youtube @hazelthewriter where I and other cosplayers do PJO live streams. And here are those links and other in a clickable format- https://igli.me/hazelthewriter


End file.
